


Plummet as I sing

by FoolishLife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: An unnamed doctor - Freeform, Blurryface, Catholic Character, Catholicism, Climbing, Gen, Guest appearances, Hospitalization, Madison and Zack are the only ones from Tyler's family that are named so..., Religion, Those are all platonic ships, Wakes & Funerals, emo bands, well except for Jenna/Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishLife/pseuds/FoolishLife
Summary: Tyler falls





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that. I don't know why I do this to myself and others.

As the crowd’s cheers grew louder and Josh started beating out the rythm to the Car Radio, the music blaring from the speakers, Tyler started climbing.

It wasn’t a first time and Josh suspected it wouldn’t be the last either, but despite being witness to Tyler climbing to high places without any sort of protection, quite often, he was positive he would never get used to it as long as he lived. Maybe it was the thing about Tyler being the only one actively helping him battle his demons and how Tyler always was there for him, and how Josh always was there for Tyler. They had each other’s backs. They were best friends. It was obvious Josh would be terrified for the vocalist. He never talked about this to Jenna. He knew she felt the same way though. It was even worse on her, being recently married and not being there all the time like Josh was.

Nothing could stop Tyler though. Not during the show. Not when the crowd’s cheers grew louder, despite them, surely, being just as worried for Tyler as he was. There was a rush of adrenaline and danger that Josh would never understand and Tyler has long given up on explaining. They didn’t talk about it.

Josh watched warily as the other placed his feet on the metal stage bars, instinctively tensing up more in his seat, his body remembering how to move, his eyes not moving away from the other man.

And then Tyler reached the top of the stage, his silhouette seeming small and far away from where Josh sat below him.

And Tyler sang, crouching at the top of the stage, rapping and screaming and singing the words into the microphone, the crowd low below him jumping and screaming along to the lyrics.

And then. Then. Then Tyler moved. He made a move – Josh wasn’t sure whether he wanted to sit down, or move to descend the stage, start climbing down to safety. He moved and suddenly his body swayed like a leaf on a wind, Tyler waving his arms around to catch his balance.

And like that Josh stopped drumming, the crowd stopping the cheers, everyone just watching as the vocalist struggled to regain his balance atop of the metal construction high above the ground. And just when Josh thought everything was fine, Tyler fell.

Everything froze for a split second. And then Josh almost killed himself, jumping over his drum kit rushing to centre of the stage. Rushing to try and catch Tyler who was falling, his body still, only his clothes pulled and tugged by the wind. Unlike in the movies, Tyler wasn’t waving his limbs around, his mind and body trying to make sense of the situation. He seemed to be calm, resigned. Which Josh supposed he was. Tyler knew the risk and accepted it.

The fall itself took mere few seconds.

Tyler was on the ground before Josh got there.

There were screams in the crowd. The music stopped and it was only a few seconds before medical crew got onto the stage and took over Tyler.

Everything that happened after that happened in a whirlwind. Tyler and Josh got onto the ambulance and rushed to the hospital, the crew following them in a van soon after, having to apologise and dismiss the fans first.

In the hospital Tyler was immediately taken to the Urgent Care and Josh was left alone in the corridor, his chest tight, his eyes stinging, tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing quick and shallow. The sweat still hasn’t dried after the show and he was still shirtless, forgetting to put a top on, but he found it hard to care.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was about half an hour before their crew arrived each and every one of them short of breath and red in the face. Someone offered Josh a shirt, which he absentmindedly put on, then returning to biting his nails which he hasn’t realised he was doing.

“I let Jenna and Tyler’s family know. Jenna will be getting on the next plane but she probably won’t get here until tomorrow evening.” Mark said, putting his hand on Josh’s shoulder.

That’s all it took for Josh to lose it. He felt his knees give out on him and like that, his body collapsed onto the floor.

“I can’t lose him, Mark. I can’t lose him” he murmured, choking on his tears, every fibre of his being shaking from anxiety and stress and grief. From guilt.

 

Josh had been sitting in the plastic chair for what felt like days, barely moving despite the crew members trying to get him to eat, or drink or even nap. His mind felt empty and at the same time too full, as if it was going to burst any second. He tried to make sense of everything. He tried to figure out what to tell Jenna when she comes. He wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted him to talk to her again. Or Tyler. If he made this. He couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t. If he could, he wouldn’t want to see himself anymore either.

At some point, Josh didn’t know what time it was or how long have they been there, Mark took a seat next to him. “You know it’s not your fault, right?”

Josh looked up to him. The red shadow on his eyelid was still intact, but the red below his eyes – now red and puffy from crying – was smeared and all over his cheeks. He didn’t say a thing, and he wasn’t sure how Mark interpreted the answer, but he went on. “He would’ve climbed no matter what you said. He was stubborn like that. He just… liked doing it. It was his choice. You know that.”

Josh leaned back in his seat and turned to Mark, eyeing the other man in silence, for a few seconds. “Don’t talk about Tyler in past tense” he just said, his voice hoarse and quiet from not being used for a while, and crying. Then he faced forwards again, counting in his head to breathe evenly.

He didn’t look when he heard Mark getting up and going somewhere.

 

It was hours later, Josh’s eyes stinging and his body trembling from exhaustion, when the doctor approached him.

“Mr Joshua Dun?” he asked, glancing at the file in his hands.

Suddenly all the tiredness left Josh as he got onto his feet in the matter of seconds.

“You are listed as one of Mr Joseph’s emergency contact, were you aware of that?” Josh blinked at the doctor before shaking his head. He opened his mouth to ask about Tyler, but the doctor cut him off. “That means I am obliged to inform you of Mr Joseph’s state even if you are not related to him” the man waited for Josh to nod, before going on. “It’s a surprise he’s not dead. Considering the height he fell from. His body however took a toll. You need to know that even if Mr Joseph does wake up, he might be unable to move from waist or even neck down. That’s because his spine was broken, but the nervous system was not damaged, which means we can’t be certain until he wakes up. His head luckily didn’t suffer much damage, however I’m afraid there is a possibility that Mr Joseph will not be able to see, as his occipital globe might’ve been damaged. We cannot run some of the scans unless Mr Joseph is conscious. The rest of his body… Several broken bones and internal bleedings. His lungs are also luckily, not damaged, but some other internal organs are, including kidneys, liver, diaphragm.” The doctor waited for Josh to nod, before putting away the file. “Now, Mr Dun, I am aware of the fact that you and Mr Joseph are performers. That’s why I’m going to make you aware right now, that there is a risk, quite high, that if Mr Joseph wakes up, he won’t be able to perform anymore and even if somehow he will be able to, it can take months.”

“Sir, with all the respect, thank you for concern, but I am his friend first. I don’t care if we never perform anymore, as long as he lives. I promise you our fans are going to feel the same way, that’s why, I need you to tell me, what are the chances that he does wake up” Josh wasn’t sure how he managed to utter the words without stumbling over them or bursting into tears.

The man eyed him over his glasses, before smiling. Josh knew this smile. It was sympathetic. Compassionate. That’s how people at school used to smile at him when he got anxiety attacks and struggled to catch his breath. That was how people at work smiled at him when he made a blunder. That was how his girlfriends smiled at him when they were breaking up with him. It was a smile saying ‘I’m really sorry for you’ or ‘I pity you’. He knew the answer before the doctor even opened his mouth. “Around 10 percent. Twenty if he’s really lucky” seeing the look on Josh’s face he hurried to add “which he is. Most people wouldn’t survive the fall. He’s extremely lucky. That’s why we can’t abandon hope.”

Josh nodded, trying to force a smile, but grimacing at the doctor in the end.

“We’ll do whatever we can. The rest is in God’s hands.”

 

Josh stared at the cross in the church chapel, empty at this hour in the evening, most of the patients already asleep, most of the visitors home. The only ones there except for Josh were people are desperate and grieving as him.

He knelt.

There were countless times in his life when God and prayer gave him strength. The very atmosphere of a church was enough to clear his mind of his worries and devote himself to God. The second he entered the chapel he knew this wasn’t one of those times.

When he dropped to his knees and laced his fingers together, staring at the figure of Jesus hung on the cross, there was a mess of his head, every thought of his still devoted to Tyler, lying in one of the rooms, his condition still not stable enough to move him to a regular room which Josh could enter. Lying somewhere alone, his body broken, his mind somewhere away from reality. Alone.

Josh channelled all of those thoughts into his prayer. He prayed for Tyler with  all he got. He prayed for his best friend, even when his knees started stinging from kneeling for so long, even when the tears started running down his cheeks again.

He refused to acknowledge the part of his brain that stopped believing the moment Tyler fell. Because even if Tyler was a sinner, which he wasn’t, didn’t God love every one of his children? Didn’t he wish them the best?

If God really existed and had a plan for everyone, why did Tyler fall?

 

He was walking back to his seat, his head hanging low, when a body collided with his own, almost knocking him over, if the other person hadn’t caught him.

He didn’t realise what was happening until his brain made sense of the words and the familiar voice and how the person was shaking him.

“Josh! Josh! For heaven’s sake, Josh! How is he! Josh!”

The man looked up, seeing Jenna in front of him.

She looked nothing like the Jenna he knew, but then again, he supposed he didn’t quite look like his usual self too. Her blonde hair was already greasy and tangled, her eyes desperate and as red and puffy as his, fresh tears still welling up, lips bitten raw. She had no make-up on, probably having removed it on a plane or somewhere else on the way. Her hands were shaking an her chest was rising and falling in rapid movements, as she tried to calm down. She had a hoodie, one of Tyler’s on and a pair of flannel pyjama pants on, which made Josh realise that when they called, Jenna must've been already getting ready for bed. Or perhaps even asleep. They must’ve woken her up, which would also explain the lack of make-up. When she let go of him, one of her hands went to play with her wedding ring.

“He’s alive” he started which he knew was the most important, and how Jenna’s body visibly slumped down at that, most of the stress leaving, he knew it was. “But his body suffered a lot of damage. They give him ten, maybe twenty percent. But the doctor said most people wouldn’t even survive the fall, so that’s a real luck. According to him.”

Jenna nodded, her face twisted in grief and sadness and defeat, but her eyes still holding the spark of hope. Josh could only hope his held the same.

“I.. What happened?”

“He climbed. He fell” Josh managed. “I wasn’t quick enough” he uttered and just like that he was crying again. “I’m sorry.”

And to his surprise Jenna, instead of pushing him away and blaming him for everything, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Even though he was much larger than her, even if he was the man between them. She pulled him close and let him cry, stroking his back.

“It’s going to be fine, Josh. You know Tyler won’t give up. He’s strong. He’ll power through this. Because he knows we’re waiting for him. And fans are waiting for him” she pulled away to look Josh in the eyes, and Josh noticed despite how composed she sounded, she was crying too. “And it’s not your fault. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I know my husband and you know him too. Perhaps even better than me. And I know just as you do, deep inside, that it was his choice and he wouldn’t listen even if you told him a thousand times. Which I know you did” she managed to smile at Josh. “And he’s going to beat the hell out of you, when he wakes up and finds out you’ve been blaming yourself.”

And suddenly, Josh felt just a little bit lighter.

After that Josh slept on the row of plastic chairs, his head in Jenna’s lap.

 

When he woke up next it was still evening. Or maybe evening again. But what did wake him up was the doctor walking up to them.

He sat up immediately, too fast, making his head dizzy.

“Mr Joseph’s condition is stable and we will be moving him to a regular room. Number 213 is being prepared for him right now” the man announced and they both nodded vigorously, getting to their feet. “Mr Dun, you’re more than welcome to make your way there right now, as for Mrs Joseph, I assume, can I have a moment?”

Josh and Jenna glanced at each other, both pair of eyes worried and tired. But then Jenna nodded and waved Josh off as soon as he stepped towards her. “Go” she said. “I’ll join you in a second.”

The drummer narrowed his eyes hesitantly, glancing at his friend’s wife and then at the doctor, but eventually turning on his heel and walking away.

 

Tyler looked much worse than, according to doctor’s words, his state was. Definitely much worse than Josh was expecting.

By the time he arrived to the room, Tyler was already there. Or at least Josh thought he was. His friend was almost unrecognisable in his current state.

Most of his body from down was in cast, making him seem larger than he normally was. Most of the blood was cleaned off of his face and the paint was washed off his hands and neck. His face was mostly intact, but swollen and bruised, bandaged in some places. There was one of those tubes in his mouth that was helping him breathe and there were countless other tubes and cables linked to his body. Still, despite all that, he seemed small in the hospital bed.

Small and fragile.

Which Josh guessed he was. Fragile.

He knew the exact moment Jenna appeared in the doorway behind him without looking away from Tyler, hearing her sharp intake of breath and then shaky exhale.

He glanced at her and saw her lift a hand to her face and then her hair. Their eyes met and after a second of silence, they broke out of their shell shocked state and moved, taking seats by Tyler’s bed.

 

People came and went. The tour crew that managed to pull Josh away from Tyler’s bed long enough to record a short message for fans.

Tyler’s family arrived a day after Jenna. Tyler’s mum almost fainting upon entering the room and clutching onto Tyler’s dad’s arm to regain her balance, before running towards her son’s bed, only stopping centimetres from it, unsure where to put her hands. The rest of the family joined her slowly. Grief was apparent in their faces. In their eyes that were swollen and reddened from the crying and slightly erratic movements that made it clear that they had not been getting enough sleep and were too stressed for their own good. The sight was too familiar. The same grief was on Jenna’s face. The same grief he could see in the mirror.

All of sudden he felt like he shouldn’t be there. He didn’t take care of Tyler, like Tyler’s mum asked him to. He could’ve prevented this. What’s more, he wasn’t family.

Slowly, as to not make any noise he rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

He could feel Jenna’s eyes on his back as he left.

 

There were fans outside.

This was the first time he left the hospital in days and he couldn’t be bothered to look out of the window while inside.

There was a group of maybe a hundred or so people – teenagers, sitting close together, side by side. Some of them were holding hastily made ‘get well’ and ‘praying for Tyler’ signs.

They jumped to their feet upon seeing him, but didn’t make a move towards him, and for that he was grateful. He wandered past them, throwing them what he hoped was an apologetic smile and kept walking.

 

He managed to talk to some of the fans on his way back, not disclosing anything on Tyler’s condition, trying not to look to shaken up – which he probably failed at.

The second he entered the hospital again, he was met by Jenna, who was apparently waiting for him by the front door.

“Why did you leave?” she asked, her voice tired and gentle, but also sad and perhaps even a bit disappointed.

“It.. It was a bit too much.. And I am not family I didn’t want to…”

She blinked at him, her eyes wide. “Josh, you’re just as much of a family to Tyler as I am” she said, ridding her voice of the disappointment, trying to sound encouraging instead. She almost managed to convince him she wasn’t disappointed with him. “You’re like a brother to him, you know that.”

 And then, after a beat of silence. “Were you afraid they would blame you?”

He didn’t expect himself to flinch. At least not as violently as he did. But perhaps coffee and exhaustion didn’t make it easy to push back the impulse. Jenna’s face changed yet again at that, her features twisting in something Josh couldn’t name. Not that he had a lot of time to do so, because the next second she was hugging him again. And he was crying again.

“Let’s go upstairs” she didn’t say ‘fans are watching’ but she didn’t have to.

Even at a time like this, Josh was not allowed to disappoint the fans.

 

Days passed. Josh and Jenna were brought change of clothes regularly and they showered in the hospital, refusing to leave Tyler for longer than necessary.

And Tyler’s body healed. The plasters came off one by another and soon he was just bandaged and bruised with a tube stuck down his throat and loads of cables and other tubes still attached to his body, keeping him hydrated and monitoring the body functions.

Tyler hadn’t moved in a month.

It was a month of crying their eyes out and sleeping in uncomfortable hospital chairs, eating crappy food sold at the cafeteria and taking quick showers.

It was a month and a half in that Josh and Jenna agreed to stay in a hotel nearby and take care of themselves.

They hadn’t lost hope.

They just believed Tyler was still too sick, too injured.

 

Two months in Tyler moved.

Just a spasm in his hand, heartbeat speeding up for a second. But it was enough to make Josh and Jenna jump out of their chairs and to the bed.

 

Three months from the fall Tyler opened his eyes.

It was a day of tears – finally of joy.

 

“You look like hell” were Tyler’s first words to them and they both laughed through tears.

Tyler’s voice was hoarse from not being used for so long and he winced as he spoke.

“How long have I been out?”  
“Three months.”

“Three months?” Tyler almost sat up at that, but winced as he tried to move. “What about the tour?”

Josh gaped at him for a few moments, before blinking and glancing at Jenna who smiled helplessly, as if she was saying ‘look at our stupid boy. What can we do?’.

“Tour’s been cancelled. Everyone understands. They were scared shitless. We were scared shitless. The chances of you ever waking up were so low… And there you are. And you worry about the tour?”

Tyler blinked at him before nodding. “Yeah… How could you doubt me, Josh? I wouldn’t leave you two and all of those kids alone, you know” he winked and Josh couldn’t help but laugh. Tyler and Jenna joining him.

 

The next days were full of visits. Family and tour crew. And even some of the fans from outside were let in, leaving their ‘get well’ signs by Tyler’s bed and wishing him the best.

Tyler sent Josh and Jenna to the hotel where they slept through two days straight while the doctors ran tests to make sure Tyler was alright.

Josh dyed his hair bubble-gum pink. When Tyler saw it, he grinned.

 

“Can I be transferred to Ohio?” Tyler’s question startled Josh, but the doctor looked up from the files, looking as if he’s heard that before.

“Are you serious? That can’t be safe. You’re still not…” Jenna started, getting up.

“Actually, Mrs Joseph” the doctor stopped her. “I think it’s about time. Mr Joseph’s condition is stable enough to board a plane, and as long as he goes straight to the hospital upon arriving to Ohio, I don’t think there should be a problem” the man nodded, then glancing at Tyler. “Do we understand each other, Mr Joseph?” his scorning voice almost made Josh laugh, because he sounded much like a father scolding a naughty kid. And to be honest, Josh wouldn’t be surprised if Tyler tried something reckless and stupid while they weren’t there. He wasn’t happy with that, but he’s known Tyler for too long to believe that the vocalist would just lie in his bed and rest as he was told.

“Yes, sir” Tyler saluted jokingly and Josh couldn’t hold back laughter anymore, earning himself an amused, mischievous look from Tyler and two, more disapproving ones from Jenna and the doctor.

 

The preparations were going quickly and soon enough all of their stuff left in Sacramento was a change of clothes and toiletry.

And then something happened.

Josh was sleeping in the hotel bed, everything prepared for the flight the next day, when his phone started ringing.

Jenna was first to sit up in her bed blinking sleepily and reaching over to nudge Josh awake.

Just a second later Jenna’s phone started ringing too. Making them glance at each other, suddenly both wide awake. And then frantically reaching for their phones.

They found themselves in the hospital not even twenty minutes later, both still in their sleepwear, hair messy, eyes still sleepy as they ran along the corridor.

The doctor was waiting for them by Tyler’s room, his face twisted in concern.

“What happened?” Josh managed, trying to catch his breath, leaning forward. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“I’m afraid there were… Complications. Mr Joseph had a stroke. It is common in head injuries, but we did not expect it at this stage. I’m afraid transferring him to Ohio would have to wait, as he’s yet to regain consciousness” the man fell silent but it was more than obvious some words were left unsaid.

“If he does, that is?” Josh guessed.

The doctor nodded, slow and apologetic. “I’m afraid strokes are fifth-leading cause of death. More often than not people do not regain consciousness.”

“But this is Tyler. You didn’t expect him to wake up after a fall and he did. He’s strong” Jenna said, her voice overly confident, and Josh almost believed she believed in what she said.

“Of course. That is a probability” The doctor nodded.

“Can we see him?” Josh asked, not wanting to hear anything more.

The man looked at him and stepped away from the door, letting them inside the room.

Tyler didn’t look all that different from when they last saw him. He looked almost as if he was just sleeping. It would be easy to fool himself that his best friend would wake up any second and ask them why they were there.

The constant beeping of the machines around him gave everything away, though. That and the tubes connected to his body again.

Josh felt all the power leave his body and tears start running down his cheeks.

When he looked at Jenna, she was already crying, her face hidden in her hands.

 

Tyler died three days later not waking up even once before his death.

The days were filled with tears and tugging at their hair, falling asleep exhausted from crying.

The hospital had to contact everyone, Jenna and Josh being to shaken up.

Tyler was moved back to Ohio few days later in the plain casket that was to be discarded after arriving in Columbus.

 

“Josh, listen to me” they were on their way to the airport, Mark snapping his fingers multiple times to catch his attention, before Josh finally looked at him. “I know it’s not the best time but there won’t be any better moment. You need to let fans know.”

Josh blinked at him his face twisted in the expression of grief that seemed to be stuck to his face now, before turning away and leaning against the window.

 

In the end he didn’t record the message until right before Tyler’s funeral, when Mark caught him in the living room of Joseph’s home and forcibly sat him down in the living room and setting up a camera.

Josh tugged at his hair, now dyed black, simply because bubble-gum pink seemed too happy, too inappropriate.

“What do I say?” he finally asked clearing his throat when his voice came out more shaky and hoarse than he would’ve liked it.

Mark looked up. And only then Josh realised that he didn’t want to do this more than Josh did. He hated this just as much, his face twisted in the same grieving expression. But he also remembered about fans. Something Tyler would do. That made Josh feel bad about himself.

“Just… Adress his death. And what happens to the band from now on. You can mention where he’s going to be buried if you feel that’s appropriate.”

Josh nodded and the red light appeared on the camera, marking the beginning of recording.

“Hi everyone…”

 

The funeral was simple and quiet. The church that Josh knew all too well was decorated in black and blue – red was firmly banned from the ceremony, which was Josh’s only input in preparations. Red was Blurry’s colour and Tyler didn’t lose to him. And the presence of red was what it would mean. They would not honour Blurry – someone, something, that made Tyler’s life miserable, in ceremony that was to honour Tyler.

The church was full of people and stuffy. Josh couldn’t breathe.

The priest was talking about Tyler’s soul waiting for them in Heaven, making preparations for when they join him, but Josh couldn’t focus on the words.

The casket was elegant but simple, polished oak wood with only a silver cross on the lid.

It was closed.

People would not get a last look at Tyler, but Josh knew that he was there, in a dark suit, unusually pale, his eyes closed.

Tyler’s black wedding ring was on a necklace around Jenna’s neck. It wouldn’t be buried with him.

Josh didn’t cry throughout the ceremony. Partly because he felt like he didn’t have tears to cry anymore with how much he cried all the time Tyler had been in the hospital and after that. Partly because he was leaving that privilege up to Jenna and females of Joseph family.

He was, however, sat in the front tow, with the immediate family. All due to Jenna’s request. No one even thought of disagreeing. And when Madison leaned to cry on his shoulder, he realised that they really thought him a part of Tyler’s family. Even if they were not related. This almost make him break down, but he managed to pull himself together though he did not miss Zack’s understanding glance and how he reached behind his sister’s shoulders to squeeze Josh’s shoulder.

Jenna was sitting to Josh’s right. She hadn’t left his side since entering the church, one of her hands tightly clutching Josh’s, almost crushing it, the other playing with the wedding band on a necklace around her neck. She didn’t bother with wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

And when the casket was lowered into the ground with his best friend, that he’d never see again, inside, Josh finally allowed himself to cry.

He and Jenna held each other as they both cried and watched a box with a person, so important to them, being put under the ground.

 

“That’s a real tragedy, isn’t it…” he heard a sigh to his left and when he turned around he was met with Jack.

Man’s usually cheerful face twisted in the same grief that everyone present felt, it was the first time that Josh has seen this expression on Jack.

Josh nodded absentmindedly before turning to look back at the grave.

“Are you alone?” he asked finally, still not looking away from Tyler’s name carved into the marble gravestone.

“No. Alex and Lisa went to comfort Jenna. Rian and Zack are here somewhere. I saw Michael and Luke at the church but I think they had to go off. Hayley and Halsey are around somewhere too. Brendon, Pete and Patrick came too. I don’t really know about Andy and Joe, but they’re probably here too. I don’t know who else” Jack said and shrugged when Josh looked at him over his shoulder surprised. “People liked him, you know. You can’t be too surprised about that.”

“I suppose” Josh sighed, blinking away the tears.

There was a beat of silence between them, before Jack spoke up again.

“You know, it seems right now, like the world’s over. But it’s going to get better. You have to believe that” he squeezed Josh’s shoulder.

Josh nodded not looking up. Jack squeezed his shoulder once more before walking away.

Josh stood in silence, alone, grieving.


End file.
